eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorin Lupescu
Boyanova This character was created for Lils Sorin I. Lupescu was born to Aurora Dragomir and Cezar Lupescu, he is the fifth child in the family, and the third son. He is a wizard, a triplet, and a student of EESM. He is in Boyanova. History The Lupescu family welcomed Sorin, in addition to his two brothers Ștefan and Stelian on the 2nd, and 3rd of June at 11:52pm, 11:55pm, and 12:12am respectively. The mother and father of the Lupescu boys Aurora and Cezar were living in Vicovu de Sus, Suceava when the boys were born. The Lupescu have three other handfuls in combination with the boys, Dreea, the eldest daughter, Magda, the youngest daughter, and Traian the youngest boy. Aurora always wanted a big family, one very much like her own, she has seven brother, and seven sisters. Ștefan is the third child, and Sorin is the fifth. Dreea, and Magda have lived very different lives than the boys have. Aurora and Cezar were struggling to keep their family financially stable before either of the girls were born, twice their "hand to mouth" lives were rocked by these unexpected blessings in the form of small children, little people to provide for. Aurora and Cezar quickly worked out a routine, they figured out a way to make the most money they could in one day, and how to not waste it all in one night. Dreea may have been a shock they didn't think they could recover from, but Madga was a piece of cake. Once she was born they were already well into an established routine that Dreea was a part of. Once the boys were born Cezar and Aurora were already well into an established routine that Dreea, and Magda was a part of. The eldest daughters of the Lupescu family are very, very special. Dreea is a werewolf, Pure born, and Magda is a Metamorphmagus. Sorin Ilie Lupescu was born seventeen minutes after Stelian and twenty minutes after Ștefan, this makes his birthday the following day. Sorin seems as if he might have the best relationship with all of the Lupescu children, including his brothers. Traian Lupescu is youngest son, Sorin has witnessed, Traian's birth with his own eyes. Cezar was on his way home, so very close and yet still too far. The children had gone to alert him, when Traian decided he could no longer wait. Sorin, his mother Aurora, and Traian all bonded to a stronger degree than the rest of the family. |-| Etymology= Sorin Ilie Lupescu Sorin is possibly derived from Romanian soare meaning "sun". Ilie is the Romanian form of Elias, a cognate of Elijah. From the Hebrew name אֱלִיָּהוּ ('Eliyyahu) meaning "my God is Yahweh". Lupescu is a Romanian surname. From the Romanian lup, which means "wolf". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Sorin and his older brothers Fane, and Stelian are identical. They all have brown hair, fair skin, and very expressive dark brown eyes. Sorin is the most casual, even more so than Fane who dresses for play. He always wears muggle clothing for comfort. At times he may appear to be dressed very nicely. this is not purpose it was an accident. Sorin like Fane tends to wear caps, he can be told apart from his brothers because of his preference for wearing knit beanies. Personality Sorin is dissimilar from his brothers Stelian and Ștefan. He is not as wild as Fane, and he is not as suave as Stelian, Sorin is above all that. Not in the arrogant way, he can get into mind-blowing mischief with Fane, and work over a crowd of people with Stelian. Sorin doesn't pride himself on that like they do. He would much rather follow his flights of fancy, going where the wind takes him. Free. Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Students Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students Category:Name begins with "S" Category:June Birthday Category:Male Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Pure-Blood Category:Romanian Category:Born in Romania Category:Serbian Lupescu Category:Lupescu Family Korin Category:Characters Category:Fifth Years